The Nuclear Powered Rangers
by Chrispumah
Summary: Aliens are invading, and it's up to five teens to stop them and save the world! That is, if only they would stop being little brats first. A throwback to the good old times of the 1950s. If you want cheese and weird, you got it! First Contact PT3 coming soon!
1. First Contact PT1

**Author's note: So here it is, my newest power rangers fanfic. I did want to have a prologue or at least an introduction, but nothing really came to mind. At least, not enough to have an entire page for. All I really have to mention is that this story is going to be a little similar to Oneiro and a lot more different. I won't have as much "care" put behind the words with this one, so it's not going to be as good as Oneiro, but still, I hope it isn't bad either. So if you see a difference in my writing style, it's really just that: less time taken to plan the right words so it can be written faster.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new cast and crew. If you don't... too bad haha just kidding. Please, do review if you have the time and the fingers to type. Thank you, everyone. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>The calm of space.<p>

Stars shimmered all around, unobstructed by any planet or local sun. All there was for light-years was a lone silver ship, rockets blasting with a destination in mind. The vacuum of space deprived the highly advanced engines of any sound, making its journey a peaceful one. That is, only on the outside. Inside, it was like a pack of quapenprons were devouring a helpless mlerfenite.

The flying saucer's interior was a clamor of alarm sirens, red lights flashing from the corners of the room. A short grey alien floated inside of the fluid-filled glass chamber, a series of tubes and wires attached to the temples of his giant head. The white space suit he wore had the numbers "137" running sideways on his right side. Monitoring screens cycled around in front of the chamber, revealing the endless space outside and the empty rooms inside.

The wall screen before him zapped on, showing the image of a similar-looking alien, horns accompanied by spikes on his head, almost resembling a biological crown. "Crypto! Wake up! Wake up, I say." He held his fist up angrily, shaking them at the camera. "I _command_ you..."

Crypto shook awake, mumbling groggily. "What? What? I'm awake. I was just plotting the next course." He fumbled his gloved hands around, palming the glass, searching for the controls. "Ehh, who's flying this thing?"

"There is no new course! Why is it that every time you need to stay focused, I find you goofing around with the idiot Tube."

As the chamber drained with the sound of a toilet flushing, the tubes detached from Crypto's head, leaking foamy fluid. He swung open the front glass, letting the remaining water spill out onto the floor. "Don't worry, Poxy. I doubt we veered _too_ far off. The autopilot knows how to go in a straight line."

The massive image of Orthopox squinted his pure black eyes at him. "Have you no idea how much fuel we have?"

Crypto scanned around the control panel, checking for the fuel gage. He found that the bar meter was at the bottom line. "Hmm, looks like we're running on empty. You think there's a fuel station nearby?"

Orthopox changed his image to the map of their location. "Just look at the map. Look _really_ good. Do you see anything?"

Crypto looked away from the controls and glanced up at the blank black screen. "Uhh, did you turn the camera off? I don't see anything."

Orthopox reappeared on-screen, making Crypto reel back in his hover chair. "Of course you don't see anything! We are in the middle of nowhere!"

Crypto waved a hand at it. "You're just being paranoid, Poxy." His fingers tapped rapidly on the keypads, blipping and blooping. "I'll find something to land on and get us some Plutonium."

Orthopox zoomed back from the camera, his floating throne connected to the sides of his head with two thick cables. Crossing his arms, he huffed smugly. "I doubt you could even find a trace of hydrogen from where we–"

"– Hey, I found something."

Orthopox's eyes bulged out. "Neh?! How can that be? We're not even near a solar system."

Crypto watched the grid outline of a planet rotate on the small screen between his keypads, information written in an alien language quickly scrolling upwards next to it. "Apparently, there's a planet called Pluto following the edge of a small sun's gravity field. But, the place is packed with Plutonium. Go figure."

Orthopox's voice lowered. "It sounds... _suspicious_."

Leaning back in his chair, Crypto laced his fingers behind his head and plopped his booted-feet on the controls. "Well, it _is _about -369 degrees Fahrenheit, so it's going to be a little chilly. But if you want, I'll get you a sweater while you wait."

Orthopox let out a raspy sigh, rolling his eyes. "First you get us lost and now you're making wisecracks about our impending _doom_. Just fix what you mess up and I'll _consider_ keeping this quiet _if_ we return to the empire."

"How thoughtful," Crypto stated flatly.

Shifting the steering sticks to the right, Crypto changed course to head towards the small speck in front of the nearest star. With the face of the flying saucer in the right direction, its back flared with green flames, rocketing off to find the important fuel to resume their not-so-stellar journey.

. . .

The landing legs squealed out of the flying saucer's underbelly, four spider-like limbs that bent at the weight to settle into its vertical landing. Icy wind from the dying engines blew furiously around it, the crystal tan surface sending icicles flying about. The fuel station was nothing but a rickety shack, the attendant previously sleeping on a chair by the loose door until their noisy arrival. The grey mustached slug creature in mechanic's clothing opened his eyes that hung on antennas above his bloated head, one at a time. Crypto hovered down from the center of the ship, using the tractor beam in reverse as an elevator.

Cupping a hand by the side of his sharp toothed skeletal mouth, he called out over the howling winds. "Excuse me, useless life form. Are you open?"

The slug kept its lazy-eyed gaze, humming in a gruff tone. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good. Then fill her up and we can get going."

The slug headed over to the pump, slithering its lower body inch by inch. "Mmm-hmm."

Crypto watched the slug slowly cross his path to reach the nearby pump. His foot started to tap impatiently. "We're in a bit of a hurry, if you don't mind."

The slug didn't look at him, continuing its weaving back and forth. "Mmm-hmm."

Crypto turned around, examining the flat and barren wasteland made of ice. There wasn't anything else around, or even on the planet itself. Even the sky was a dark blob, obscured by the frozen methane emitting from the ground. The heat of his suit made stink lines waft from under his feet, his helmet luckily protecting him from the smell. That didn't stop his suit's sensors to inform him of its presence.

He looked down at wrist screen. "Great. We're on a planet made entirely of farts and highly unstable plutonium. At least we don't have to worry about the place going super nova." The thought hit him, making him put a finger to his helmet's glass. "Although, that _would _be pretty cool to see. Maybe after the mission, we can use this place as target practice."

Orthopox's hologram blipped out of the wrist screen, his face a transparent blue haze of static. "How is the refueling progress, Crypto."

"So far so good. The fuel guy is a little sluggish but all he has to do now is–" Turning around, he saw the slug was still in the same place, only getting five inches closer, still far away from the pump. "–get to the pump..."

"His incompetence is interfering with Furon government business. Eliminate him."

"But then who's going to pump the plutonium?"

"You have hands don't you?"

Crypto pulled out a weapon grip, the rest of the gun unfolding and stamping itself into place. "You know, Poxy, I seem to forget why you're here sometimes."

"It's simple. I bought the ship."

With his Zap-O-Matic finished constructing itself, its pincer shaped barrel held a high-voltage tesla bolt between the points, lighting up the area around the groaning alien. "I think I should get a raise after this. I _am_ walking around on a ground made of farts."

The hologram of Orthopox sputtered around pixelated segments. "Enough about farts! You caused this! Denied! Now rid of the slug before you become just as useless."

The slug kept on shifting along until Crypto tapped him on the back of his blobby shape. "Mmm?"

"Don't take this personal, space-waster." The grinning alien charged up the Zap-O-Matic, sparks dripping off its barrel. "Sorry if this comes to you as a _shock_."

Inside the shack, something was watching through the window. It's robotic blue eyes widened at the sight of the slug convulsing and wiggling until it burst into a shower of green goo. Letting go of the sill, it sat against the wall, laughing happily. Clapping, it hooted like a monkey, its legs squeaking as it wiggled them wildly.

"Yay! Again, again!" The robot cheered in its high pitched voice. "I wanna see more Zappy-do!"

Running out the door, it found Crypto grabbing for the pump and heading to the ship. While Crypto walked, he noticed a fast squeaking noise behind him, like someone squeezing a toy spastically. He stopped, looking around, but seeing nothing, the robot right under his suit-limited sight. Resuming his walk to the flying saucer, he shoved the nozzle into the preopened hatch and waited for the tanks to fill up, whistling to himself. Behind one of the landing legs, the robot hid; its bucket-shaped head sticking out from the sides, the bulb tipped antenna on top leaning back.

Finishing up, Crypto tossed the pump aside; glowing purple fluid spraying out and growing a puddle on the frozen ground. "All topped off," Crypto reported into his communicator. "Let's get off of this miserable stink hole."

The tractor beam activated, bringing the robot up into the ship. It spun in place, giggling and flipping. Crypto followed right after, the beam's doors closing once he was inside. Hopping the ship in the air with its legs, Crypto receded the legs back into their holds and took off. Back in space, Orthopox met up with Crypto in the control room, his fingers tapping on his armrest irritably.

"I don't know how you do it, Crypto, but you always manage to yuck up just enough for us to survive."

Crypto deactivated his helmet, the glass returning to the collar around his narrow neck. "I try my best."

"Well, at least this time nothing _bad_ happened. Back to the controls with you. I don't want any more distractions–"

The robot flew down from the ceiling, landing right between the two furons. "Hello!" It screamed.

Both of the aliens jumped back, shouting in astonishment. The robot stood there with a simple-minded grin on its face, tongue hanging out. Crypto whipped out his Zap-O-Matic. "Don't worry, Poxy. I'll turn this thing into scrap metal."

Orthopox gasped. "Wait, Crypto, don't! Do you have any idea what this machine is?"

He looked off to the side of his two handed weapon. "Ehh, Looks like a can of beans with arms and legs."

Orthopox hovered closer to the robot. "No, no, no, _no._ This is a lost prototype the empire has been searching for, for years now."

"So then you _don't_ want me to blow it up." He clutched the side of his head. "I don't know how to feel about this. There's so many conflictions. I think I need some alone time."

Orthopox lowered down to talk to the little robot at his eye level. "You! State your operational title."

The robot's eyes turned red, its metal claw for a hand rising up to salute. "Sir, Grr, reporting for duty."

"Grr? I've never heard of a Grr unit before."

"What's so special about the robot? It looks like a hunk of junk to me."

Grr's eyes changed back to blue. "Ooo, I like junk." It ran around in a circle, arms flailing around. "Waaa-hoo!"

Orthopox tracked its path with his head, twisting it around. "Incredible! It's survived the depth of space for years with only a minor A.I. malfunction."

Crypto raised his leg, Grr running under and crawling up his back. He held it up by the underarms, its little legs still running in place. "So you're saying space is what made it retarded. Right?"

"Correct!" Orthopox bellowed triumphantly. "And now we possess it _and _its sweet, world crushing, power!"

"I'm all up for free stuff, Poxy, but can't we just put him back on that Pluto place? This ship isn't exactly idiot-proof."

"We are keeping it and that's final. I shall use the rest of our trip to decide whether to try and unlock his _unstoppable_ weaponry or trade it for a glorious fortune." He rubbed his hands together, guffawing at the thoughts coming to mind. "Yes. Ooo, I bet he has one of those. Oh, we could buy so much stuff. Ahh, yes."

Crypto looked back at his hands, his fingers gripping nothing but air. "Hey! We'd the can of beans go?"

"The what?" Orthopox shook his head out of deep thought, searching around the room. "Oh, no!"

In front of the control panel, Grr drooled over all the knobs and buttons. "Ooo, what's this do?" It started pushing random buttons all over, poking so fast its hands were two long blurs. "What's that do? What's this do? What's that do? What's this do? What's that do?"

Machines and tools rose and fell from the ceiling, air vents flapping along with doors whooshing open and closed. Orthopox shouted, pointing at the robot. "Deeaaah! Hurry, stop him Crypto. Before he does damage to the ship."

Through the flurry of Grr's button pressing, its claw pushed down on a button labeled "Main Plutonium Tank release". Outside of the ship, the fuel tank in the back shot off, its own set of rockets sending it in the opposite direction of the ship. The interior shook during the blast off, the engines humming to a stop. Using his jetpacks, Crypto fought through the shift in gravity from the ship spinning out control. With everything in the saucer tumbling around like a washing machine, he hoisted up Grr and took him away from the controls; the ship returning to normal right away.

While Crypto locked Grr in the chamber and filled it with fluid, Orthopox clutched at the back window, watching the Fuel tank disappear into the distance. "Crypto, do you realized what he's done?!"

"Still wanna keep him, Pox?"

"We must," Orthopox demanded, face scrunched up with determination. "For the power. For the money! So much _money_." He pressed his face back to the glass. "But without that fuel, our substitute tanks won't have enough to get us out of this solar system."

"Don't worry," Crypto assured with a comforting hand on Orthopox's shoulder. "That Pluto place was made of the stuff. All we gotta do is set up the holding device and we can simply refuel there."

Behind him, the other window showed the distant Pluto in its last second of being in one piece. The giant explosion lit up the flying saucer for a second, the sight of millions of icy rocks flying around in the vast of space; the planet gone for good. Orthopox growled, shoving his hands over his eyes. Crypto hurried over to the computer, typing the coordinates of the ejected tank. The screen showed a pixelated picture of the flying saucer, the tank, and a planet; a white dotted line connecting the three.

"Save your tears, Poxy, 'cause I found the stinking thing. We won't be able to catch up to it, but at least another planet is going to catch it. All we gotta do is pick it up and we'll be on our way."

"All right, fine." Orthopox floated over to Crypto, sitting by him in front of the screen. "What's the planet called?"

"Earth."

"Earth?" Orthopox hummed. "Hmm, sounds simple."

"It sounds like a disease," Crypto countered. "And look, the sensors tell me that there's life there."

Orthopox's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked all over the image of the rotating green and blue planet. "It must be one of those savage planets. _Clearly_ there couldn't be any intelligent life there. Look, there's no moon colony. No space stations. No tracking satellites. There's not even a simple space elevator."

"This solar system is a little dim if you ask me. No wonder Furon convoys always pass right by it. It's too barren to even bother with."

Orthopox huffed expressively, heading to his room. "This is all your fault! All thanks to _you _we have to go on this out of the way detour and risk being stranded in the most pathetic excuse of a solar system! I should have never cheapened out when it comes to hired help." The mechanical door closed behind him, twisting and hissing to lock itself tight.

Crypto growled. "Don't blame me, I was standing right in front of you!" He slumped forward. "Great. Now we gotta go to _Earth_."

Grr flapped his arms, squeaking rapidly and filling the chamber with bubbles. "Yay! I like Earth."

"Well," Crypto slammed his boots on the controls, leaning back to relax. "At least we can just blow up the puny planet once we retrieve the fuel tank." The image of Earth rotated a little so the sun peeked out from the side. "I always find a way to look at the bright side..."

* * *

><p>"Lollypop, lollypop, ohh lolly-lolly-lolly. Lollypop! Bum-bum bum bum bum–"<p>

The radio played next to the car in the driveway, its long wire snaking all the way into the garage. It was the only source of noise in the peaceful suburban neighborhood, other than the morning lawnmowers and chirping birds. A paper boy rode by, tossing the newspaper straight at the freshly waxed red car in the driveway. A buff hand caught it before it could crash through the windshield, squeezing it angrily. The baseball cap wearing paperboy skidded to a stop, surprised that his plan was foiled.

Rock snapped his head towards the little boy, his pompadour styled hair wobbling from the movement and its thickness. "Ay yo! Even think about breaking the glass and I'mma break yo' face!"

"Yeah, blow it out your ear, tough guy." The kid taunted before kicking off to pedal away.

Rock's grip tightened on the paper, eyes narrowing. "Oh, I see how he wants to play."

Rock quickly swiped a finger under his nose, adjusted his black leather jacket, and then wound up for the pitch. The paper flipped like a ninja star, ready to intercept the moving target. Jammed right in the spoke, the thick roll of newspaper blasted the kid into the air and straight down into the bushes. The paperboy's legs dangled helplessly while Rock returned to check up on his sleek convertible. Whistling, Rock rubbed out a small spot of dirt with his finger; drowning out the boy's cries for help.

The neighbor next door left her house, slipping on her limp backpack on her way out. Leaping over the steps, she waved goodbye to her parents. "I'm heading off to school," she called out, swinging open the low white wooden gate. "I promise to be back before supper this time."

Her mother waved her arm out of the doorway. "Take care, dear."

A wooden pipe stuck out of the doorway next to the arm, bobbling as her father spoke. "Be a good girl, now."

Skipping away, her short red hair fluttered up and down with her hops. "Don't worry, I will."

Her little white dog hopped along with her on the other side of the fence, popping his head over the fence with a happy young bark, tongue flopping around. She allowed him to follow her down the fence line, like every school directed morning. Once the fence ended–and like always–the dog yipped as he crashed into the wood, a silhouette of his short body fading the paint from constant collisions. Shaking his head with his ears flapping around, the dog then held his paws between the pickets, watching her leave with his tail wagging happily.

The radio stopped its music abruptly, a news report growing louder as she walked. "And now for some breaking news," the announcer said. "A strange meteorite has been found on a local cow pasture and is now under close study. Experts believe it holds highly radioactive material and officials strongly urge anyone who finds anything that falls out of the sky to report it immediately..."

By the time she crossed Rock's driveway, the paper boy was still in the bushes, the bike's front wheel slowly spinning. Right away, she knew it was Rock's doing. "Isn't it a little too early to emotionally scare children for life?" she asked with her hands to her hips, pushing her black skirt inward.

Rock looked over his shoulder, head under the hood of his precious car. "No. It's never too early."

"I probably shouldn't even bother telling you, but you know school's going to start in a few minutes. Right?"

Rock dipped his head, stopping the work he was doing with the engine. Leaning back to slam the hood down, he turned around, wiping his hands off with a rag. "You're right, pirate girl. Don't bother."

She looked down at her black shirt with a Jolly Rodger skull that he was referring to, the skull with a pink bubble gum bubble being blown over its toothy grin. Tossing her head to the side, she let out a scoff. "Whatever. Just don't expect anyone to be in class. The whole school is having a field trip today at the new power plant." She smirked smugly. "So, your welcome."

He waved her away, returning to his car. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. My dad wouldn't shut up about it. Just beat it, would'ya. If someone sees me talking to you, my reputation is gonna drop like a bomb."

She stomped her way to the stop sign, not wanting to skip anymore. "Jerk..."

. . .

On the long sidewalk in front of Nowersvil High School, students were lined up to enter the school buses, coming out of their introduction class to be told which bus will be the one they take. In front of bus blue forty two, a giggling group of girls had circled around each other. A pile of poodle skirts surrounded one of the girls, all listening to her adoringly. She lowered her hands at them, stifling their laughter.

"And then what happened, Dorothy," one of the girls asked.

"Well, the mall security came into the picture, dragged both of them out by the ear, and the two boneheads had to explain why they were covered in mashed potatoes!"

The girls started laughing again, Dorothy using the break to quickly apply some lipstick. One of the female teachers stood over the crunched up bunch and cleared her throat, making all of them look up. Dorothy was the only one that didn't– she was too busy popping her lips to make sure they were fully covered. The teacher cleared her throat louder, Dorothy reacting with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have, like, Bronchitis or something?"

The teacher clapped, motioning them to get on their feet. "Let's go, ladies. You're holding up the line here."

Dorothy held a finger up, shifting her head side to side. "Uh, _excuse me._ I'm like, having a conversation here. Do you mind?"

The teacher pointed her finger at the glass door waiting for them. "Continue it inside."

Dorothy clicked her makeup mirror closed, tossing her ponytail into the teacher's face. "Fine. Let's go, girls."

Stepping up into the cramped aisle, the girls strutted along the chorus of loud chatter and the flight paths of paper airplanes. There was only one seat with three empty spots, Dorothy snapping and pointing to tell the extra girls to take seats nearby. In unison, her and two of her "higher ranking" friends scooted in. As they did so, a scrawny boy with glasses smacked his friend's shoulder, stopping the conversation him and another was having.

"Look, look! Someone girls are going to fall for the trap," he said.

The three girls sat down at the same time, letting out loud, echoed, flatulence. Everyone on the bus was in an uproar, sounding like a colony of howler monkeys, hooting and hollering. Reaching under themselves, the three pulled out whoopee cushions, annoyance hitting them the second their eyes saw the tongued airbag in their hands. Growling like a pack of lionesses, they searched around for the culprit.

The skinny boy pumped his fist in victory. "Critical hit!"

His overweight friend snorted, squinting through his coke-bottle lenses. "I see they're popular. Great catch, Harvey." A firm pat on the back nearly made Harvey fall out of his seat. "You're dexterity level never ceases to amaze me."

"Time for the unmasking," Harvey said quickly, standing up to bath in the spotlight. "Thank you. Thank you." He bowed as if people were throwing roses at him during an award ceremony. "Thank you very much. I'll be here all week!"

"Geek!" Dorothy tossed the whoopee cushion right at his face, the toy letting out a quick and small poot.

Without any kind of announcement, the bus broke away from the curb, speeding into the street. Harvey flew off his feet, forced to sit down on the back of the bus, caught between the shoulders of his friends. Heading towards the down town area of Nowersvil, the passing trees turned into passing storefronts; the heart of the city made of pure concrete and extensive man-hours. Cornelius was disappointed by the change of scenery, dropping away from the window and turning to Harvey.

"Drat. I hope another meteorite doesn't fall during this field trip. I'd miss the perfect chance to get my name in the papers."

"Another one?" Harvey questioned, making trenches in his big forehead.

"Yes. I saw the first one last night through my Cosmos-for-Kids telescope." His lisp sent spit flying for every "s" he said, Harvey blinking to avoid getting any in his eyes. "It wasn't big enough to cause much of an impact, so that allows my theory of a second–split off section–to arrive in a soon and timely manner. And once I find it, I shall rule the headlines!" He laughed manically, forming his hands into claws. It only took him a second to stop, clearing his throat with a wheeze. "... For one day." At the thought of it, he frowned.

October overhead the conversation about meteorites, leaning into the aisle and twisted back. She took a deep breath to start talking. "Hey, I heard–"

Right away, a horn started honking wildly, drowning out her voice. Everyone shifted to the left side of the bus; a speeding red convertible drawing everyone's attention. October tried her best to fight back the crowd, pushing bodies away, but quickly succumbing to their overpowering weight. Rock was driving the car, the other seats filled with guys and girls who happily waved at the ogling teens. Loud rock 'n' roll played from his stereo, blaring over the honking and shouting.

Dorothy stuck her head out the window, waving happily. "Rocky, over here! Take me with you! I love you!"

Rock peeked at her over his sunglasses, pointing at her over the head of his passenger. "Love you, babe!"

Another girl stuck her head out the window, her long curly hair engulfing the window due to the strong wind. "Hey, Rocky! Last night was so much fun!" She stuck out her pinky and thumb against the side of her face. "Call me!"

Dorothy glared at her, quickly balling her hand into a fist. "Hey! Back off, cooty queen! He's mine!"

The other girl glared back. "Oh, yeah?! Says who?!"

Dorothy shook her fist at her. "Says me, ya French Poodle!"

"Who're you calling a French Poodle?!"

"_You_, ya ugly Wombat!"

"Who're you calling an ugly Wombat?!"

"_You_, ya–"

The bus driver stopped the bus at the red light. "Get back inside," the driver barked at the girls. "I don't want any severed heads like last time!"

Rock's car sped by, nearly causing a collision with two other cars in the intersection. Dorothy and everyone else sat right back down, some even politely putting their hands in their laps. The bus was quiet enough to hear a student coughing from the very back. Dorothy and her friends all shot each other worried looks, not saying anything. Thankfully, the bus ride wasn't much longer.

* * *

><p>Lines of people–students as well as casual attendees–flooded the entrance to the brand new nuclear power plant, all waiting for their chance to see what was inside. A man in an Uncle Sam costume waddled around on stilts, handing out balloon animals to the kids. Food vendors called out their specialty, wheeling around their food carts between the numerous lines. Hundreds of balloons floated over the crowd, released at the same time the doors opened. The ocean was nearby, seagulls squawking and eating left behind popcorn from the ground.<p>

A voice came from the speakers attached to the pillars before the doorway, played on an endless loop. "Welcome to Nowervil's first nuclear power plant! With nuclear energy comes the future! Do not touch or lick anything labeled with the radioactive symbol or our employees. We will not be held responsible for anything that happens during your visit. Enjoy and explore! Welcome to Nowervil's..."

Inside, the lobby greeted them with a giant display of an atom, the cluster of colored metal balls surrounded by gyroscope "electron" hoops. Each teacher lead their students down a different corridor, the people not affiliated with the school going down their own route. Scientist in lab coats traveled down the halls, each one holding a clipboard. Even the tour guide wore a lab coat and glasses, his shiny bald head gleaming under the bright lights.

"Each one of these rooms is filled with machines and workers," the guide said as they passed by a few metal doors, "all serving their own crucial purpose to keep our beloved nuclear plant running efficiently. Reactor core monitoring, uranium storage, shipment examination, grid control, bowling alley..."

The sound of pins being struck was muffled behind the door. Looking into the line of students, the teacher furrowed her brow. "Where's Hugo? Have any of you seen Hugo?"

. . .

Behind the side of the wall to the power plant's main building, trails of smoke snaked out. A group of teens sat around, leaning against the wall. The cigarettes in their hands flared when they took a hit, showing bright in the shaded area they hung out in. A girl hugged one of the tougher looking boys, massaging his massive peck through the unbuttoned top of his red shirt. Flipping her fluffy hair away from his face, she took his cigarette and sucked on it like a straw.

Smoke puffed out of her mouth as she talked. "Why did you even bother going this stupid field trip, Hugo? It's not like you to follow school rules."

"That numb skull principal's got it out for me. If I get caught anytime soon, I'm out of school for good." He ran a finger across his neck. "_Keeek_. Good bye, brains. You don't want me to be without an education. Do you, Sissy?"

"You don't need education. Learning's for stupid people. Just blow rings in his face. Like this."

She inhaled then made her mouth into an "O", blowing a ring that floated up in front of Hugo's face, her laugh louder than wanted. If it wasn't for his fade-out haircut and bulky arms, he'd appear more feminine than masculine, his face the one of a "pretty boy". Hugo glanced at her with his piercing green eyes, the kind any girl could stare at for hours. Plucking the cigarette from his gal, he flicked it away; Sissy reaching out for it as he did.

He wagged his finger at her. "How many times do I have to tell you: you get lipstick all over the filter, baby. The boys are going to think I'm frooty if I get it on _my_ lips."

She chuckled, scrunching her nose. "Then let's cut out the middle man."

"Oh, yeah." He leaned in for the kiss, both of them giggling happily.

Near the bottom of the stairs, a familiar voice called out angrily. "Ay, yo!"

Sissy gasped, holding Hugo tighter. Three greasers marched up to them, knocking cigarettes out of everyone's hands, stomping them out with mocking chuckles. Hugo stood firm, meeting with their leader, Rocky, eye-to-eye. All three of the leather wearing greases crackled their knuckles and stretched their shoulders, getting ready to start some trouble.

"What do you want greaseballs?" Hugo asked.

"Ay! Don't dis the grease!" Rock held his hand outward as he talked, bobbing his head. "You know," he started, tauntingly adjusting his jacket, "I think you got a hard time listening. I thought I told you to quit kissing my baby sister."

"She's a big girl," Hugo defended, looked down Sissy's shirt. "Especially where it counts. She can kiss whoever she wants."

Rock scowled, making his pointed nose stand out more. "Not guys that get her arrested."

"It was an accident, Rock," Sissy pleaded. "He didn't mean to do it."

Rock pointed at his pals, moving his whole body as he did. "Peanut. Moose. Teach him a lesson."

The two greasers closed in, smirking. Hugo backed up, bumping against the base of the stairs. "Gotta go, toots," He said to Sissy.

She stepped aside, waving goodbye. "Be careful, honey."

Rock popped his head over his lackeys. "Ay! Don't 'honey' him!"

Hugo motioned to his friends, swinging his open hands towards the greasers. "Beat 'em up, boys!"

The two cliques clashed, punching and pushing. Kicking off the wall, Hugo caught the side of the stone stairs and climbed his way up. Rock was already stuck in the fray when he saw Hugo's feet dangle above them. He struggled to hold back one of the thugs, trying not to lose sight of Hugo.

"You're not getting away from me this time!"

With one punch to the nose, Rock knocked out the thug instantly. Sprinting, he charged up the stairs, pushing aside anyone in his way. Despite all of the people gathered outside, nobody noticed the strange glimmer of light high in the morning sky. Nobody even noticed how it was coming closer and growing in size.

. . .

The tour guide stopped in front of a room with the title "Emergency" written in red above the double doors. "Here, we have the safe room. If, by any chance, there happens to be a meltdown, this room is the best way to survive; next to not being _inside_ the power plant, that is." He chuckled, but none of the kids did. His smile quickly dropped, returning to the room's description, rushing through it. "Three feet of lead walls, automatic doors, and it has its own built-in soda fountain. Moving on."

One of the students in the front raised his hand. "Excuse me. Can someone actually survive a nuclear explosion?"

"A wha– survive?! Did you just say–?" The guide started laughing widely, all of the teenagers staring at him in fright. He nudged to a passing by scientist. "They want to know if someone could survive a nuclear blast!"

The scientist tossed his clipboard, laughing uncontrollably. Every one of the students kept their faces blank.

Finally, the guide calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ehh... no. Instantaneous death. Very tragic. Moving on!"

"I'd hate to be the poor sap that has something like that happen to them," Harvey said to one of his friends.

While the students walked away from the room to move on to the next, a loud commotion made everyone turn their heads. Hugo pushed a scientist back into the room he was just coming out of, papers flying in the air from his clipboard. Splitting the line of teens, he headed straight towards the double doors. Rock was right behind him, gaining ground.

The tour guide tried to intercept them. "Hey, you can't go in there! Plant personnel only!" The teens pushed their way right inside, the doors opening for them. He still yelled at them as the doors closed. "You're going to break something!"

The room resembled a futuristic locker room, benches and lockers lined up in aisles, all empty. Chrome walls reflected everything, almost like mirrors. Right when Hugo reached the middle of the room's entrance, Rock tackled right into him. Both of them crashed into the metal wall, struggling to stay on top and to throw the other one down. Shifting to the right, Rock's shoulder pressed a big red button on the wall labeled "Lockdown".

Deaf from the fighting, they didn't hear the emergency alarm sound, red lights flashing everywhere. Outside of the room, everyone paced away from the door, a thick slab of metal slamming down to cover the opening. Air hissed under the doorway, sealing the room tight. Scientist scurried around, trying to pry the door open and searching for something that'll deactivate the lockdown.

Only until it was bigger than the sun did the people outside notice the ball of flame heading straight for Earth. The planet's atmosphere had burned up the alien fuel tank's heat shielding and it would not be able to stay intact on impact. Straight down the plant's massive smoke stack, the alien object smashed straight through, burning a clean hole diagonally across the stack's middle. It didn't stop until it broke through the top of the safe room's roof, the fighting teens right there in the epicenter. After the loud and earth shaking explosion, purple smoke bloomed out of the broken open stack.

The only people who were safe were the ones _outside_ of the safe room.

To be continued...


	2. First Contact PT2

**Author's note: No negative comments yet! Hurray! I do have to admit to some stupidity on my behalf. I forgot to mention that the planet they destroyed is Pluto, so if you read it before the change, I apologize for that. And I'm going to change the story to "T for Teen" because cigarettes are–no joke–borderline R rated material. So with that change, I will also be adding drinking to the mix, much how high school is in real life. But there still won't be any swearing or sexual content (there will only be sexual themes, as in, saying it "secretly").**

**This chapter ended up a lot longer than I wanted it to be, but I guess it's not really a problem since you guys are already used to my long chapters. Fat chance any company would ever make this into an actual TV series! I hope the changes don't turn anyone away, though. Then again, if you read the first chapter, you're ready for anything. Haha enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sticking close to the moon's gravitational field, the flying saucer floated freely above Earth, unconcerned about being sucked into its atmosphere. The grid image of Earth rotated on the computer screen, Crypto continuing to press buttons and twist knobs. Orthopox waited on this floating throne, yawning tiredly; his tiny hand somehow holding up his giant head. The teleporter behind him activated, the glowing lights around the platform humming with power. A crosshair on the image of Earth pinpointed where the teleporter will take whoever enters the machine.<p>

"I've got a lock on the fuel canister," Crypto announced. "It was easier than finding a rectal probe in a rectal area." He hopped off his swivel chair, heading to the teleporter. "Wish me luck. Hopefully these water monkeys don't sacrifice me to their sun god."

Orthopox snapped himself awake, holding his hands out to stop Crytpo. "Dehh? Wait!" He floated over to him with his chrome throne, its propelling engine whirling. "I will not allow you to enter that planet unannounced. Before we commit to any more of your _stupid_ actions, we shall set up a meeting with one of their own."

Crypto tilted his head, widening one of his slanted black eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Poxy? Ehh, what if they've heard of us? Our reputation isn't exactly the cleanest roll of used toilet paper."

"This planet hasn't even _heard_ of another life form, let alone know of one. We are strangers, Crypto. And as strangers, we must ring the diplomatic doorbell and introduce ourselves to an ambassador, _prior _to barging in to their filthy little home."

Crypto returned to the control panel, typing in the commands. "You're the boss."

The crosshair wildly zoomed all over the screen, the computer announcing its search in a deep booming voice. "Processing! Processing! Process-"

"Now we wait for planet's greatest ambassador," Crypto shouted over the computer's overly loud voice. "Let's hope he speaks English."

Poxy let out a single loud laugh, something he does only once he's greatly amused. "Ha! Of course they'll speak English! Every intelligent life form does."

A bright flash signaled the arrival of their newly acquainted ambassador, the noise of its teleportation like a crack of lightning. On the platform stood... a cow, still chewing on the grass hanging out of its mouth. The bell around its neck rung as it looked around the ship, eyes squinted lazily. Flies buzzed loudly, the cow whipping its tail at them. Orthopox and Crypto glanced at each other concernedly.

Crypto covered the side of his mouth to talk in secret. "This guy smells like Pluto if you know what I mean." The cow farted loudly, making both of the aliens wince.

"How can you tell it's a guy?"

"Gee, I don't know. That massive sack between its legs is kind of a dead giveaway," Crypto said, pointing at its udders.

"Yes, it _is _quite impressive," Orthopox admired. "But, farts are common in this Galaxy as _greetings_! We must respond in kind." He hovered over to the cow, giving him the high Furon salute. "Salutations, well-endowed Earth dweller! We wish to find a piece of equipment that has been lost on your _glorious_ planet. What we request from you is permission to quickly retrieve it and leave. Simply in then out. May we proceed to spelunk on your soil?"

The cow blinked slowly. "Moo..."

Orthopox reeled back in his chair. "Moo?" He slammed a fist on his armrest. "What kind of backwater greeting is that?!"

"Maybe it's that 'Moo-ris code' I heard those primitive earthlings use," Crypto suggested. "Ehh, count the moos and don't forget to mark the breaks."

"Ahh, a coded communication to prevent misunderstanding. Of course!" Orhtopox looked back to see the cow lift its tail and fertilize the platform. His jaw dropped to his lap.

Crypto held a finger up that quickly went limp. "Uhh... I don't think that one counts as a break. Or does it?"

Orthopox growled angrily, getting up in the cow's face. "You revolting infidel! How dare you finalize your mineral processing in front of _me_! And during negotiations! I haven't seen such barbarity since we were in Andromeda." He waved his hand towards the other room. "Crypto! Strap him into the _brain excavator_. If that doesn't make him apologize, then nothing will!"

Crypto smiled deviously. "With pleasure."

Holding his hands up, the air around his fingers wavered. A telepathic link connected his forehead to the cow, visible as a transparent "tether" that reached from across the control room. The cow's legs hung limp in the air, its body lifted up by Crypto's mind. With a flick of his wrist, Crypto flung the animal into the open room to the left. The sound of straps being fastened was quickly followed by a loud moo of excruciating pain, joined by a wet sucking that hummed like a vacuum cleaner.

A barrel-chested cleaning robot waddled over to the platform to scrub it up, carrying a mop and bucket. Orthopox observing it with his arms crossed, pouting for having his property soiled upon. Crypto waited with a hand on his chin, his eyes closing, ready to fall asleep. Grr was sucking on the open end of a split wire, electricity shooting through him every few seconds, smoke slithering off his antenna. Once the robot was finished, it put the mop in the bucket of dirty water and immediately went into sleep mode; falling off the edge of the platform limply.

The robot's square head rolled over to Crypto's feet, it's split neck wires sparking. He sighed, slapping his hand down into his lap. "So... do you wanna summon another Earth Mongrel? Or are you afraid he'll bear gifts like the last guy?"

Orthopox turned his throne around, tossing his giant head back. "Fine. Do as you wish. The sooner we get the fuel canister, the sooner we can leave." "And if we don't find it," he quickly tensed up, clenching his fist high in the air, "we'll be _marooned!_" His face changed to a warming smile. "No pressure. _Hopefully_, it didn't burn up in the Earth's atmosphere upon entrance."

Crypto was already standing on the teleporter, the computer relocked on the canister's location. "Don't worry Poxy. Those fuel tanks are built to take a beating, much like my ex-wife. I bet the thing is nestled in a pillow factory or stuck in someone's chimney." The platform started to glow brightly. "Wish me luck."

Orthopox waved him goodbye, Crypto's white silhouette disappearing. "I wish he gets stranded. At least _then_ I would be rid of him and his _incompetence_." He suddenly noticed something. "Hey. Where is the space relic we found?"

Gir clung onto the back of Orthopox's slim neck with his little pincers. "Your _heeeeeead_ is so _big_!"

Letting out a loud shriek, he tried to release the robot's grip, Gir laughing the entire time.

. . .

A stray dog sniffed at a filthy trashcan, licking on a slice of dry pizza that hung over the metal rim. Streetlights lit up the sidewalk, the night quiet and free of people wandering around. Flying down as a bright blur of white light, Crypto landed right next to the dog, scaring it straight into the trashcan. Scanning around, he held his Zap-O-Matic, ready to fire at any threats. The dog watched cautiously from inside the trashcan, wearing the lid as a hat.

"I must be in some kind of ancient ruins," he commented out loud. The only thing that moved around him was a wandering piece of newspaper; tumbling across the street. "Let's see." He whipped out a rectangular device that had a tesla-coil for an antenna. It chirped idly. "This here Gizmo-majigy should help me find the canister." He waved the device side to side, trying to find a stronger signal. As he aimed it down the street, it started barking like a seal. "Ahh ha! Found it!"

Hurrying down the sidewalk, the seal barking grew louder. It was down a straight path and nobody was trying to stop him. Nothing could possibly go wrong. It was like life finally gave him a break for once after giving him more lemons than a used car salesman. Then... he saw it was another lemon, and surely rip for the picking.

Smoke clouded over the reddish night sky, the nuclear power plant towering in the short distance. Standing in front of the plant's front gates, he could still see a faint purple glow, splattered all over impact sight. Police tape was crossed over the gates, everyone gone for being so late at night. He didn't have to go any further; he already knew the canister was done for. Dropping to his knees, Crypto also dropped the Gizmo-majigy.

"You maniacs!" He pounded his fist into the ground. "You blew it all up! You guys suck! You guys suck so hard!" He groaned, slowly getting back up. "I can't go back now. Poxy wouldn't dare give me my pay check if I show up empty handed." He picked up the Gizmo-majigy, getting an idea. "Wait! What if I can scrounge up what's left?" He twisted the knob on the device, the tiny screen calculating numbers.

"Plutonium status: Exposed," the device said in a female voice. "Please point at another source and try again."

Crypto groaned again, smacking his forehead. "Ahh, crud." He quickly gasped. "Wait! What if there were victims still in one piece?" He started twisting the knob again. "I can dig up their bodies and harvest the Plutonium from their organs. Any organ could do."

"That could work," The device replied.

"Then again," Crypto said while thinking, "Who the hell would be hanging out in a giant chimney like this one. I doubt Santa Claus is kidnapping children to feed them to his elves, _now_, in this time of orbit."

A strong gust of wind kicked up, the newspaper flapping flat onto his face. Doubling back, he peeled the paper away. The headline read: **Strange Meteor Destroys New Power Plant, 5 survivors**.

"Survivors?" He continued reading, mumbling under his breath. "Field trip? Ehh, teenagers?" He crumpled up the paper, grinning deviously. "Ahh, the perfect prey..."

* * *

><p>A nurse walked into the hospital room, her shoes clicking sharply on the tile floor. Swooshing the curtains open, a blaring sunshine lit the room in a joyful light. Harvey groaned, shielding his eyes with an arm; abruptly awakened from a nice nap. His big feet stuck out of the thin cover, his legs too long to fit right in the hospital bed. He bent his knees up, using them to block out the sun, letting his lazy arm slap back down and rest.<p>

The young nurse turned to him, wearing a perky little smile on her face. "What a glorious day, isn't it?"

"Today sucks," Harvey complained.

"You got to miss two days of school, didn't you? That's always good."

Harvey sat up, smirking. "Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" He put his hands behind his hands with a sigh. "I guess it ain't too bad then."

The nurse fluffed his pillow, throwing feathers up in the air. "The doctor should be here soon and let you if you have to stay or not."

Harvey laid back down as the nurse set up his breakfast tray. "Let's hope it's bad news then. Maybe I'll miss a week of school. No, two weeks. No..."

The door opened, robbing him of his pondering. Holding a bone saw with crooked teeth, the doctor walked in. His face was hidden behind a surgical mask; the head mirror strapped to his forehead shining from the sunlight. Harvey and the nurse were both blinded by his sudden entrance. Harvey stared at the worn out bone saw, quaking in fear.

Dr. Dudley handed the medical instrument to the nurse, taking off his mask at the same time. "Nurse, I need a new one of these, on the double. You'd think we could afford better equipment, especially when all of those amputation surgeries cost people an arm and a leg." He turned to see Harvey in the bed, taking a step back in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see ya there."

"Dr. Dudley, you're not wearing your glasses," the nurse informed him.

"My what?" He suddenly remembered, pulling them out of his coat pocket. "Oh, right! How silly of me." Once on, his thick glasses made his eyes look like they were on the other side of a fish bowl. "There we go. No wonder I kept hitting my foot on the operating table."

Harvey was starting to get impatient about being a patient. "Just tell me when I can leave this place. Would ya, doc."

"All right, let me get the clipboard with the test results." He retrieved it from the door's holder and returned to stand in front of the bed. "Let's see. Oh, it says you were on a field trip at the power plant. Did you have a blast there?"

Harvey gave him the coldest stare possible without lowering the room's temperature.

Dr. Dudley chuckled nervously. "Too soon?" He cleared his throat. "Well, despite what happened, our test results determine there is nothing damaged. No injuries, no complications, no abnormalities. Looks like you have a clean bill of health. There are a few cracks in your bones, but I'm assuming they were from a previous injury."

Harvey shot a look at his forearm. "Yeah, it was a long time ago. I got it fixed, already. No need to put any more screws than there are now."

"Well," Dr. Dudley bobbed his head around, "Don't be afraid to let me know if you get any aches or anything. I know people go crazy if they have a screw loose."

Harvey put a hand on his forehead, already getting a headache from all the puns. "So I can leave right now, then?"

"Why, most certainly. I'll file up the paper work and you'll be up and on your way."

Harvey slammed his head down on the pillow, covering his face with his hands. "Thank god."

The doctor motioned to the nurse to follow him. "Come along, nurse. I could use your help watching over a little boy who swallowed a big handful of quarters. It's been an hour and there's no change yet."

"Yes, doctor." She left the room with him, closing the door.

Harvey lay in the bed, staring at the surgery scars on the sides of his forearm. There was still a small bump from the bone sticking out more than it should, never to go away. "A whole year."

Rock and Hugo ran into the safety room, the other teens causing a commotion. Harvey's arm hurt from the memories. The punches he took. The stomping he endured. The bruised ribs and swollen eyes.

He ran in after them, ready to help Rock knock Hugo's lights out. Once he saw them, there was no time to even get close. The room turned into a bright flash and then everything went dark.

"A lot has changed since last year. But Hugo... he'll never change."

. . .

Dorothy opened her locker, pictures of Rock covering the door and the interior, all from different angles and with pink paper hearts taped to them. Putting her books away, her friends appeared from behind the door when she slammed it shut. The girls all wore big smiles and bows, ever so glad to see their leader in one piece. They tackled Dorothy in a big group hug, making her scream in surprise.

"We missed you so much!"

"We thought we'd never see you again!"

"Can I borrow your pencil? I forgot to bring mine."

Dorothy accepted the encumbering hug but quickly pushed them away to get some air. "Don't suffocate me, girls," she said breathlessly. "I'm already wearing a girdle."

The girl in the middle giggled nervously, the giant bow in her hair practically covering the faces of the other two. "Sorry, Dorothy. It's just that we haven't seen you in ages."

She chuckled. "Why, it's only been one day. I wasn't willing to even spend a minute in that crummy hospital, but sadly, it's the only one in town." Her face suddenly turned worried. "And that doctor was such a creeper."

Her blonde friend pushed her way forward, holding her books against her chest. "Speaking of creeps, there's going to be a party in honor of you surviving a meteor to the face."

"Yeah," her more provocatively dressed friend added, "and there are going to be more boys than you can pucker your lips at."

The one with the bow pumped her fist up excitedly. "Boys, booze, and banging music! Whoo! Nothing's better than that, aye Dorothy?!"

Dorothy smiled widely in agreement. "Frickin a!"

The first bell rang, getting all of the girls' attention.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to 'funny beard's' class."

The girls ran off, giggling and talking about the party soon to come. As they left Dorothy's locker, a faint handprint had been left on the metal door. Its blue glow slowly intensified until the metal started to drip down onto the floor, leaving behind a five fingered outline.

* * *

><p>Cars drove up against the curb and nabbed any parking spot they could, the suburban household surrounded by slick convertibles. Teens filled the sidewalk on their way into the house, the muffled music pounding all the way down the street. Hawaiian torches on the patio lit up the lawn, packs of mingling friends sprinkled around the circles of light. The night was young and the party had just begun.<p>

October stood at the mouth of the concrete pathway, holding her arm to stay in her little shell. To her left was a couple flirting with each other, the girl slapping the boy's chest and laughing. To the right, a group of girls drinking from glass bottles, more beers than colas. Cigarette smoke wafted towards her face as an older boy strutted by her on his way to the house, making October swat it away and cough. An unstoppable anxiety took charge of her legs, directing her back home where it's safe; but she fought it off.

She let out a deep breath. "They're just people. A truck load of people. No problem. You can do this. Just don't say anything you'd regret."

Someone bumped into her shoulder. "Oh, sorry about that."

October shoved them away, knocking them flat on the grass. "Watch where you're going, spaz!" Tucking the loosed sides of her hair behind her ears, she chuckled to herself. "So far, so good."

The singer joined the band as October walked over the fallen student. "Tutti fruity, oh Rudy. Tutti fruity, oh Rudy. Tutti-fru-hu-ty, oh Rudy. Ah whop-bop a loo-bop, ah whop bam boo!"

Walking inside the house, the music blasted louder than she could imagine; the drums shaking her bones from the inside. The living room was full of people doing the twist, some swing dancing to the fast beat. In front of the fireplace, the band was all dressed up in gold and black jackets made of some shiny material. Standing away from the dance floor, October leaned against the wall. A girl holding a beer bottle got her attention, stumbling around and pressing into her.

"Hey," she said, struggling to stand up, "I know you."

October had no idea who the girl was. "You do?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're the girl. The one-" She burped under her breath. "-the one that got hit in the face with a meteor. Pretty gnarly, I'll say. I thought you would be more charred up looking or... something." Laughing, she knocked her head back and drank deeply.

"I'm fine. Not even a scar. Just lucky, I guess."

With a loud sputtering spit, beer splashed everywhere; October stepping back to dodge the drops. Mouth dripping with beer, the girl pointed at October's shirt. "Good golly! You're wearing the same shirt as that day!"

"Well, I just got out of the hospital and this place is on the way to my house and–"

"You're a pirate," the girl said, closing one eye. "And pirates drink ale, right?"

October dropped her hands in frustration. "I'm not a pirate! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

She held the bottle up to October's face, tipping its mouth towards her. "Argh! Drink up, matey!"

"I don't want to drink," October protested sternly, gagging from the strong smell. "I don't even like soda when there's too many bubbles."

"Ye'll drink, or I'll have ye swab the poop deck!" The girl staggered towards her, swishing the beer around. One of her legs flew up, arms flinging wildly to regain her drunken balance. "Uh-oh..." She fell smack dab into the seat of a wooden chair, tipping it over to have her legs dangle in the air.

October shielded her eyes from the poor girl's upturned poodle skirt, having a clear view of her bright pink underwear. "Shouldn't the parents know there's a party like this going on in their house?"

From the reclining chair in front of her, the man of the house wrapped his head around the chair's fluffy backrest. "We don't mind," he said calmly, flicking the newspaper in his hands. "As they say: Boys will be boys. Right, dear?"

The mother set the hot iron upright on the ironing board, flapping the wrinkles out of a work shirt. "Of course. And don't forget: girls do just want to have fun."

Both of the parents stared at October, giving her smiles that seemed to bite into her soul.

October looked away, pointing a finger to the left. "I'm... going over here now." As she turned, a tingling sensation flushed through her face. The walls disappeared, everything shaped like a blurred static. Blue human shapes were all over the place, along with one lone and small green blob from the area of outside the house. Blinking hard, her vision returned to normal. "Huh... that was slightly weirder. Maybe I watch too much tube. Yeah, that must be it."

. . .

From the second floor banister, Rock leaned over the party down below. Arms crossed, he drank from his beer, keeping his eyes trained on the crowd. Dorothy laughed with one of her gals, waving goodbye to her. Chugging down the rest of her beer, she lazily tossed the empty bottle to the side, glass breaking off in the distance. Stumbling up to Rock, she had to use his shoulder for support, her feet having a mind of their own.

"Why are you over here, all on your lonesome?" She slurred, grabbing onto his arm. "Come on, the party's over here." She tried to tug him away from the wooden railing, but it was like he was glued on. "Don't be such a leper, Rocky."

"Hugo's bound to be here somewhere," he said coldly. He shoved a fist into his palm. "Once I see him here tonight, he's getting a fist in the face!"

"Why do you let him get under your skin? Just forget about him and join me over there. Come on."

"He was with my sister."

Dorothy tossed her head to the side, laughing like a zebra. "If that's what it takes to get you going, you'd have to be made at half the boys in school then."

Rock finally took his eyes off the dance floor, giving her a stare cold enough to make her breath visible. "Beat it. I'm busy."

"Rocky," she growled with clenched teeth, "I'm not open 24-7 you know. Strike the iron while it's hot." She pulled on his arm with all of her weight, still not budging. "That means now, dagnabbit!"

"I said–"

Rock's body phased through the banister, a quick wavering of light too fast for anyone to really notice. Dorothy's hands slammed into the wood, forced to let go of him. She let out a sharp yelp, watching him fall down into the crowd of dancers. Flipping forward, he headed straight down onto the food table. Chicken nuggets and potato chips flew into the air on impact, the thin table cracked right in half. Rock was lost under all of the assorted foods and bowls, tangled up in the table cloth.

Harvey was the only party goer who didn't flinch from the sudden action, too occupied drinking some cola. Standing right over Rock's body, he shoved a hand into his pocket and rolled his eyes. "... I'm not picking him up."

Dorothy grabbed the sides of her head, shaking it as she screamed. "Oh my god, Rocky! Please don't die! You have so much to live for! We still need to kiss and stuff!"

Sitting up, he pulled the cloth off of himself. "I'm fine, I'm fine." The right side of his hair sprung out of place, sticking out in a big curved chuck. Whipping out his comb, he ducked down and quickly fixed it up, bringing his hairdo back to its solid pompadour. "Whew... that was close. Almost died of embarrassment there."

Everyone stared at him, a room full of worried looks. Not even the band was playing, frozen in mid note. Dorothy's high heels clattered down the stairs, hurrying to help Rock. October shoved her way through the people circled around him. Once she saw him moving, she turned away, no reason to worry.

Her vision turned to a blurred static again, forcing her to blink her eyes hard and rub them to get rid of it. "Geez... what is going on with my eyes?"

Rock brushed off his leather jacket, bits of chips coming loose from the creases. Looking up, he saw the banister wasn't broken or anything. "How did that even happen?"

"Maybe you're just clumsy," Harvey said bluntly. "Paper shakers like her always make guys fall head over heels."

Rock pointed at him threateningly. "You got something to say, four-eyes?"

Harvey kept it casual. "Yeah, but I already said it."

"Why you-" Rock stopped in mid stride.

The air filled with strange yellow swirls, flowing like some kind of gas spreading from outside. Teenagers clucked, growing in mass. Soon, the whole house was filled with people moving and clucking like chickens. Even the band dropped their instruments to start pecking the floor and flapping their "wings". Harvey and Rock were still normal, watching the big scene.

Dorothy dodged a boy trying to peck her with his nose, reaching the boys and wearing the same puzzled face they did. "Is this some kind of Mormon ritual or something?"

Rock moved back as a girl jumped on the couch nearby and squatted down to try to lay an egg. "No clue, yo. This party seriously just got whack." October stood out of the crowd for once, being the only one who wasn't chickenified. "Ay, yo! Pirate girl! What gives?"

October shrugged, caught in the chaos. "I'm just as freaked out as you guys."

The window exploded inward, jet engines screaming into the living room. The four teens took cover behind the long couch, everyone else still in their chicken trance. Once the dust from the destroyed wall settled, Crypto floated over the band stage, his jetpack flaring with blue fire. Using the Gizmo-majigy as goggles, he could see four purple blobs behind the see-through outline of the couch. His Zap-O-Matic sparked up, charging its voltage.

"Give me all your organs!" Crypto demanded.

A bolt shot across the room, turning the couch into a mess of springs and charred fluff. The four teens popped their heads up in unison, seeing a bright flux of electricity. Ducking quickly, they all dodged the incoming bolt, a deep line plowing through the wall from left to right. Huddling, the couch took another blast, the teens cover not able to protect them for long.

"What are we going to do?!" October yelped as another bolt fired.

Dorothy shook her head, frightened to tears. "I am so not dressed for an invasion right now. These heels are not running shoes. And if I get hit by that gun, my hair will so frizz out!"

"There's only one thing we can do," Rock declared.

Harvey knew exactly what he was thinking. "You're right... every man for himself!"

The boys ran off in separate directions, leaving the girls behind. Dorothy tried to grab Rock's arm, but another bolt made her brace against the beaten up couch. Harvey ran to the nearest exit, heading towards the back door. A bolt of electricity trailed right behind him, hitting a fish bowl, boiling the water and turning the goldfish into crispy fish sticks. Crypto's concentration was broken from a coffee mug conking him in his giant head, tossed from the kitchen.

Rock threw pots and pans, lobbing them wildly through the opening in the separator wall. "Ay, yo! Get off our planet, green guy!"

Crypto ducked and crouched, growling as he avoided the volley of cooking wares. "Green?! That's it. I'm probing you, then I'm ripping off your reproductive organs, then I'll harvest them!"

Rock saw the Zap-O-Matic charge up, the bluish white bolt zigzagging towards him. Hitting the floor, Rock covered his face from the exploding plates and glass shards. A bowl of fruit splattered all over the place. Electricity hit the mixer, covering the walls in cake batter. A jar of popcorn kernels intercepted the bolt, showering the area in fully popped popcorn.

The bolts suddenly stopped, Rock carefully getting up to check what the alien was up to. Crypto wasn't on the stage anymore, people still acting like chickens around it. "Where did he go?"

Dorothy and October cowered behind the couch, holding each other with their eyes closed. October noticed the silence, looking around with one eye. "Do you think he's gone?"

Dorothy eased away from her hold. "I hope so."

Slamming down on the floor, Crypto stood over the girls, meeting them face-to-face since they were sitting down. The two of them gasped, frozen in fear. Crypto swung the Zap-O-Matic at them, shoving it in their faces. "Kiss your plump butts goodbye, meat sacks! Papa's gotta extract some Plutonium out of you."

"Plutonium..." October whispered under her breath.

With a frantic shriek, Dorothy held October before Crypto, presenting her. "Take her! I'm too pretty to die!"

"Sorry. We're done with Earth negotiations!" The Zap-O-Matic charged up, the girls bracing for the bolt to end them.

Kicking off of a nightstand, Hugo flew through the air, fist glowing in a bright red light. Hitting Crypto square in the jaw, the punch sent the alien clear across the room, a shockwave of energy warping the air. Blasting another hole in the wall with his body, Crypto flew over the neighbor's fence, leaving behind a head shaped outline on the side of the house. Water splashed loudly, high enough to sprinkle over the fence. Bubbles formed at the pool's surface, a shape rising out of the water.

Crypto came up, hands over his eyes, screaming in agony. "The water! It burns! Why do these humans have so much freakin' chlorine in their water?!"

He randomly pressed the buttons on his wrist unit, trying to find the right one blindly. After a few bleeps and bloops, a bright narrow light shined over him. Pulled out of the water by the tractor beam, he rose a few feet and then disappeared. Free from his telepathic spell, everyone at the party returned to normal, all of them dazed and confused. Despite the living room in ruins, everyone seemed to party on like nothing happened.

Hugo rose off from landing on a knee, the light on his hand dying off. Turning around, he helped the girls up. "Anyone hurt?"

"Only my respect for Dorothy," October grumbled.

Dorothy waved a finger at her. "Oh, paaa-lease. Your respect means diddly to me."

October looked at the band return to the stage and pick up their instruments. "Okay, seriously? Nobody notices what just happened?!"

The man of the house looked up from his newspaper, still smiling happily. "Oh no, honey. Our house is completely destroyed."

"That's right, dear," his wife replied.

He returned to his paper. "These kids sure know how to party."

Rock slammed the kitchen door open, marching up to Hugo. "You! I'm not through with you, yo!"

Reeling a fist back, Rock was stopped by Dorothy wrapping her arms around his. "Rocky, wait! He saved all of us from the alien."

"He sent it through the wall with one punch," October warned. "I doubt you'd survive that kind of right hook."

Rock and Hugo both had their fists at the ready, anticipating the other to throw the first punch. Hugo's right fist started to glow red. Huffing, Rock finally dropped his hands. "This ain't over. I bet you got your– your weirdo power from that meteor that hit us. I bet all five of us got powers. Once I find out what mine is: it's on. Oh, it is so on!"

Rock stormed off, punching a lamp and knocking it over. The party was far from over, but the five teens were definitely done for the night.

. . .

Orthopox turned his throne around, ready to greet Crypto as the doors whooshed open. "Ahh, I hope you bring good news, as well as the Plutonium!"

Crypto's eyes sizzled loudly, still bubbling and dripping down the sides of his face. "Well... I didn't find anything. But that's mostly due to my eyeballs getting fried."

Orthopox slammed his fist on the armrest irritably. "Doh, why is it that every time I send you to a planet, you get your eyeballs disintegrated?!"

"Not every time," Crypto defended. "Okay, most of the time. But– but, don't get your horns in a bunch. Just let them grow back real quick and I'll be all set for round two."

"There will be no round two for you, Crypto." Orthopox activated the big screen, a signal waiting. "I found the perfect answer to our little problem. It appears someone is in the neighborhood and can help us out."

Crypto blinked, black eye goo spurting out of his sockets. "We're in the middle of freakin' nowhere! What kind of dunderhead would be scouring this part of the galaxy? Uhh, besides us of course."

A big booming voice exploded from the screen. "You dare call me a dunderhead?! I have burned minions on stars for saying such things!"

Crypto slumped his shoulders. "Oh, great. As if things couldn't get worse." He turned to where he thought Orthopox was, looking in the exact opposite direction of where he really was. "You just had to get Brainzor involved, didn't you? Are we really that desperate?"

"Crypto, we have no supplies, we have no fuel, we have no choice. I know full well of Brainzor's reputation, but he is our only hope."

The image of a big angry head filled the screen, being the image of a hologram. "I would be happy to help the two of you, as well as rid this universe of the little planet known as: Earth. Earth shall be destroyed!"

He laughed maniacally, filling the ship with his robotic cackle. Crypto would join him, if he wasn't so afraid for his own ship.

To be continued...


End file.
